Disdain and Discrimination
by Quin Firefrorefiddle
Summary: Pride and Prejudice meets Gilmore Girls in an AU. Trory. Please read and review!


1 Disdain and Discrimination: Or The Gilmore Girls Austen-Style  
  
Author: Quin Firefrorefiddle  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU, Pride and Prejudice set in the present day in Star's Hollow and Chilton with our favorite people. Please read and review!  
  
To make things easier, here's a (working) cast of characters for those who have read P&P, the rest of you should have no problem.  
  
Rory: Elizabeth Bennet  
  
Lane: Jane Bennet  
  
Tristan: Mr. Darcy  
  
Dean: Wickham (Normally I'm a R/D fan, but Tristan fits Darcy better.)  
  
Henry: Mr. Bingley  
  
Paris: Caroline Bingley  
  
Louisa: Lydia Bennet  
  
Emily Gilmore: Lady Catherine DeBourgh (kinda)  
  
Lorelei: Mrs. Bennet  
  
Luke: Mr. Bennet (Yeah Max reads more, but I like Luke more, and it's my story!)  
  
I'm skipping various plots for lack of characters, such as the entire Mr. Collins subplot, so be happy for Madeline, who would have been Charlotte.  
  
***But everybody's related just like they are in the show, except that Louisa is Rory's sister, they're twins (fraternal, obviously). *** Please note this isn't an exact parallel to either P&P or GG, but it's close enough, I think. I think that's it, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everybody knows a cute single guy is looking for a girlfriend. It's a fact of life. Which is why when Rory heard there were two new guys transferring to Chilton, just as she had the month before, she made sure to wander by the Registrar's office. She wasn't able to catch a glimpse of them, but she heard from the Chilton gossip chain that they were both very cute, and very single. So Christian and Harry were sure to be popular from their first day.  
  
The end of the day came, and she went to her locker, doing the usual juggle of books and spirals. She almost had her physics book back into her locker, a feat that took quite a bit of patience, when a voice behind her startled her into dropping it to the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell us where to find the guidance office?"  
  
She turned around to find a warm pair of brown eyes twinkling at her. 'Must be one of the new boys, wonder which one?' she thought to herself. "Take that hallway, turn right at the second turn off, and it's the first door on your left." She pointed out which hall to take.  
  
"Thanks! I'm Henry, and this is-" he turned around and noticed he was alone. Startled, he looked around and his eyes latched onto a boy Rory hadn't noticed, drinking from the water fountain. He pointed, "That, is Tristan. We just transferred here, our dads got transferred at the same time."  
  
'The Chilton gossip chain, foiled again.' Rory thought with some amount of amusement. "I'm Rory, nice to meet you-" her voice trailed off, Tristan had finished at the fountain and walked over. He was tall, with a slim, athletic build, and a bit of a bad-boy air about him. His blue eyes were ice-cold. Still though, he was quite a sight, and Rory hadn't quite expected him to be this attractive.  
  
Henry hadn't noticed her interest, and thankfully neither had Tristan. "Tristan, this is Rory, she told me where to find the guidance office."  
  
"Hello." Tristan greeted her coolly, with a formal disinterest. Henry thanked her again, and he and Tristan left in search of the guidance office. Rory left for the bus in a slight daze.  
  
***  
  
"Seriously Lane, you'd like this guy. I think. I mean I just talked to him for a minute, but still, he seems really nice. I think you'd like him. So would your mother."  
  
"Wait, Rory, you want me to meet a guy my mother would like? Let me guess, he wants to be a doctor, right, and there's an older brother that can come along for the hay ride just in case me and the younger brother don't work out?"  
  
"Lane, I am not your mother. I'm just saying, I think you'd like this guy. He seemed really nice."  
  
"And this other guy, Christian?"  
  
"Tristan. He's good looking and all, but he wasn't as friendly. I'm not sure about him yet."  
  
"Shame, from what you say, he sounds really-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. So there's this party in Hartford next week, and it's by a friend of my uncle's son, so mom says I can go. Can you come?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Oh, come on Rory, you need to get out more! You've gotta have a social life. Do you want me to tell your mom about the party and get her to make you go?"  
  
"No! Okay, fine, I'll go."  
  
"No book?"  
  
"Lane!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Okay, don't imitate me like that."  
  
"No book?"  
  
"Fine, no book! Happy?"  
  
"Yes, actually. So it starts at nine on Friday, so I'll see you at eight thirty?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay. I gotta go before my mom figures out that I'm not calling my math partner. See you!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
It was the night of the party. Lane and Rory stood in front of the house where it was being held. The strains of *NSync wafted out on the night air, and they turned to each other and raised their eyebrows. Despite their better judgment, they went in.  
  
The house was crowded, and they only knew about one out of three people. The music was much louder inside the house, and the party was in full swing. They pushed through the crowds to get to the kitchen, where they grabbed sodas, and wandered back through the house again.  
  
After the fifth time they nearly knocked over somebody playing tonsil- hockey with somebody else, they decided to find a place to stand and let people come to them.  
  
"You should have let me bring a book!" Rory had to practically shout to be heard over the music.  
  
"No way! This is the fun part!"  
  
"What's the fun part?"  
  
"The, uh, oooh, that!" Lane pointed. People had been dancing since the beginning, but since the house was getting really warm, more and more buttons had been opening as the night went on. Now the guys had started taking off their shirts. It was, after all, still really early September and it had been a warm summer. And the house's air conditioning had mysteriously died the day before (there were rumors about that). So now some very built bodies were on display.  
  
They turned to go into the next room and check out the food, and Rory ran straight into a T-shirt. More accurately a wife-beater on a guy a head taller than her. It was Tristan. She took a quick step back, straight into Lane.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry Lane. Hey, sorry I ran into you, Tristan."  
  
The surprise of seeing her had left his face and he was composed once again. "No problem." His voice, as usual, was distant and even, emotionless.  
  
Henry came up behind Tristan. "Hey Rory, great to see you again! Good party, huh?"  
  
"Hi Henry, yeah, it's okay." Lane poked her. "Oh, this is my friend Lane, Henry, and Tristan just transferred to Chilton."  
  
Hellos were exchanged all around and Lane turned to Tristan. "This is a great party, thanks for throwing it."  
  
Rory started. This was Tristan's house? Tristan's dad was Lane's uncle's friend?  
  
"Henry thinks it'll be good for my social life."  
  
"Yeah, I would have done this only my parents would have flipped! They think I'm at a study session." Henry grinned at Lane, and Rory could see her friend's face light up. She and Henry wandered away, talking about overprotective parents and secret hiding places.  
  
Rory watched them go, a little forlorn. It was great that Lane was having fun and all, but she was really the only good friend she had at the party. Rory glanced back at Tristan. He had a bit of the same look on his face.  
  
She was about to say something when his eyes widened and he pushed past her. She stared after him in confusion, when she saw him confront a tall, handsome guy with brown hair. She followed Tristan, with nothing better to do, and stood just near enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"What are you doing here, Dean? You're supposed to be in Chicago!"  
  
"Hey, Tristan, it's a free country, I can do what I want. And my friend Andrew here invited me to this party." Dean gestured to a shorter boy with longish curly blonde hair standing beside him, wearing a stocking cap.  
  
"This is trespassing! Get off this property, I don't want you here, or I'll call the cops."  
  
"Gee, has Mr. Daddy's-Gonna-Buy-Me-A-Partnership flunked the bar already? It wasn't trespassing until you told me to leave, little lawyer."  
  
"Look, lunkhead, I-"  
  
"Hey, guys, calm down!" Henry appeared out of thin air, Lane at his side. "This is supposed to be a party!"  
  
Dean snorted and walked away, out the door and apparently outside, Andrew melted into the crowd, and Tristan stomped off. Disaster averted, for the moment. 


End file.
